Sly fox
by Imelicious
Summary: One shot number 1: Gray is married to Claire.On mother's day he gets an very annoying job to do.What is that job? Gray is realizing he loves es Claire love him back? Yes or no? Read and Review. Review Review Review Review


**I'm a harvest moon fan a really big one! so here is my story!  
ClaireXGray  
I don't own harvest moon if i did Claire and gray's baby would grow up in a lovely boy ^^ and there horse would be a unicorn and there baby would ride on pretty little rainbows and they would live happily ever after^^**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**mother's day^^ (evil woman)**

* * *

Gray was feeding the baby sheep some milk. The sheep is called Angie,it's parents died and the little guy doesn't have it's mommy with walks to gray and smiles evilly.

"Gray sweety~"

Gray feels a chill go thru his spine and answers her. "what's wrong?"

"why should there be something wrong?"

"I dunno...what do you want?"

"I'm going out with popuri,Karin,Ann and Elli so~"

"so...what?"

"can you take care of our little angel"

"no"

"wasn't asking"

"where are you going?'

"forget-me-not-valley where gonna go shopping. I waited for a long time for this day so don't ruin it for me!,And it is mother's day so you have to do it!''

"fine...I'll do it"

"yes! I really love you Gray"

Claire's kisses gray on the cheek

"where is he?"

"with his grandfather"

"oh okay...why doesn't he take care of him?"

"because he doesn't wanna!" Claire said while frowning.

"I was joking" gray smiled.

Elli popuri Karin and Ann came and Elli said "let's go"

"Ah,yes bye gray"

The girls waved at gray and said goodbye.

Claire says "see you at midnight"

With that they left.

Later my Gramps came with Xero (my son).

"I came to drop him off gotta go"

He puts zero on the ground and walks said nothing he wasn't in the mood to argue, instead he picked lil' angel up,then Xero began to smile.

"Why are you laughing?"

"da da bu"

"Oh? You are trying to say something let's go get you some food"

"da da"

Gray walked to the kitchen and then puts zero on the ground took some milk and other ingredients so that he can make was crawling on the floor trying to find something interesting when he sees the lovely shinny takes it and puts it in his mouth. gray took zero from the ground when he noticed he has something in his mouth.

"What are you eating?" Gray puts his hand in zero's mouth and sees the shinny thingy."You shouldn't eat just anything...speaking of food"

Gray makes the porridge for his son and looks if it's to hot.

'I'll leave it to cool down a bit in the meantime Xero can play on the bed with his toys'

Gray puts Xero on his bed and gives him his rattle.. 20 minutes pass gray was sleeping when he heard Xero crying.

"Huh? What's wrong Xero? Ah I didn't feed you sorry..."

Gray gets zero's bottle and feeds the crying baby. A few minutes later zero was sleeping 'finally I can sleep a little bit'  
Gray wakes up and goes to takes a shower and looks at the time 6:30 pm.'shit didn't feed all the animals let me check what's the weather is going to be tomorrow '  
Gray turns the TV on and puts it on the weather channel.

"Tomorrows weather is going to be sunny"

'Thank kamisama don't have to feed animals,oh and the harvest spirits are still working, zero is still sleeping that's good'  
Gray looks at zero and smells something so disgusting that he ran to all the windows and opened them and even the front door.

'Got to change a diaper…. how do you change a diaper...?'

After the whole dilemma and asking Lillia for changed a diaper finally!Zero is allot happier 9 pm there was another dilemma he can't put zero to sleep so gray reads a story for 9:30 pm both of them are sleeping at 10 pm Claire comes home and walks to her bedroom and sees her hubby and lil' angel is lying on his back and zero on top of goes away and comes back with a camera,then she takes lovely pics of her beloved hubby and puts the camera away and steps in bed kisses gray on the forehead and zero. That is how Gray's day ended.

"Claire next time we will have our own mother's day party,okay?"

"Sure Gray mother's day is tomorrow today I just wanted to enjoy going to forget-me-not-valley"

"You sly fox"

"That's why you love me"

Claire puts her head against his and he smiled.

"d-a-d-d-a" Xero said still sleeping.

"don't wake him up Claire it was hard get him to go to sleep"

"okay goodnight"

"night"

* * *

That's it! What do you think?

Conversation between me, Myself & I

Me: it's short and weird right...I am such a bad writer

Myself: no you're not don't say that

Me: really i am not bad?

I: you are not bad you stink at writing!

Me's depressed

Myself: cheer up if you are bad writer we all are

Me : oh that's true we are one person

I : true so review my story

Myself: your story it's mine

Me: no mine!

myself: you can't write good stories

Arguing over are story

~fin~

review~ ReViEw~ ~rEvIeW

Another Short Drabble about ClaireXGray!

I was very far with the one i was writing before but i fuvking lost the all my data that motherf*ck*ng piece of *****************!  
Pissed of like hell! Sorry i am really sorry so i am writing it again.

Claire pov:

I was staring outside my window it was winter the 24th also known for starry nights festival also my birthday.I lived here for only two months and knew only the older people here and the small children...and the bastard Gray.I didn't bother telling them it was my birthday.

Gray pov:

I just woke up and went to work. My Gramps kept bugging me about "where I was going?" and I kept telling him nowhere important few minutes of Gramps bothering me I told him" I was going to meet Claire".

"oh okay tell her I said happy Birthday"

"birthday? is it her birthday?"I asked gramps shocked.

"yes,the Mayor told me"

"okay"

I walked out the house to buy groceries and after that i would meet Claire.I saw Claire running with a baby chick in her hand...Why was she carrying a baby chick?.I saw she was running to me.I guess I do not have to search for the was running at me very happy, but then she tripped and fell flat on her face the baby chicken she had in her hands was safe. she's a klutz.I helped her up and took her was blushing while rubbing her nose.

"Gray!"she began grinning adorable WTF GRAY! SHE'S YA BEST FRIEND!

"what's wrong Lassie?Are you okay?"

"I want you to meet Drett!" Gray you should have made your move Bitch!.

"Drett just hatched out of a egg.I am fine Baka"

"Thank Kamisama"

"huh?" she looked at me weird.

"nothing! Lassie"

"whatever baka"

"I'm going to shop for groceries wanna come with?"

"sure"

"with your chick?"

"yes!"

"okay lassie anything ya want"

We walked to the supermarket and it wasn't that busy. not many people good!.Claire told me she had a awesome plan to make the harvest spirits like called it and I quote "Operation get tha harvey spirwy tow wike me"  
I laughed when she said it. the way she said it was so cute and funny.I looked at her she was buying chocolates.I bet for herself.I walked to her.

"lassie we have a operation to finish"

"I know!"

"let me buy some chocolate!"

"no! Harvest Spirits"

"wait!"

It looks like we are newlyweds that are arguing...WTF Gray no...I gave her a glare.

"eeep~"She shrieked and said bravely "I'm not scared of you"

"oh?"

"yeah I'm Not!" She took her tongue out of her mouth and showed it to me.I gave her my scariest looked. She quickly looked away and stammered. "fine I'll stop"

"good choice"

Newlyweds...stupid mind I gave her my nicest smile at that she blushed adorable.  
After buying everything for operation I quote " get tha harvey spirwy tow wike me" we went to church to pray and confess and after that we went to play and talk to the harvest spirit and after that to buy some shit at that bitch place trying to seduce Lassie Won..and stayed at the beach till it was 9 o'clock at night and I didn't even work Gramps must be pissed.I smiled at the girl sleeping on my lap, guess i have to wake her up.I shook her lightly Making her mumble in a very cute voice, but didn't understand so i carried her home.I put her on her bed and brought Drett to the chicken coup after that walked to her house again I stayed till 9:30 pm and then went home. I got scolded by Gramps but my thoughts where somewhere else.

Claire Pov:

I woke up in my bed .How did i get here? The last thing I remember is that gray and I where on a...Date sort of...Wtf Claire no we weren't!I saw a note on my desk.I walked to it and read it.

"Dear Claire Wear something nice I am going to pick you up at ten for a surprise"

I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:58 Pm.I shrieked and ran to my the shower. I notice I didn't have my towel and clothes with me.  
I lived alone so i just walked naked to my wardrobe when I noticed Gray standing in front of my door staring at me.I yelled and he quickly looked away.I took my towel and clothes with me to the bathroom.I came back with clothes on and yelled "you didn't see shit Baka!"

"I saw nothing lassie"

We didn't look each other in the eyes where both blushing.

"What's the surprise?"

"happy birthday" Gray was standing in front in me and pecked my cheek

"How did you know?" I was shocked!

"My Gramps knew the mayor told him and he told me"He smiled "and he says happy birthday"

"thank you Gray..why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I wanted to do it at the last minute"

"Oh,Okay"

"I have a present for you,but you are getting it after we go to watch the stars got it?"

"Yes" I said obedient

Gray pov:

I succeeded! she was very did I know that? She was Shinning like a went to watch the stars and I saw a shooting star.I told her to make did and she said she won't tell me something about "if I tell you it won't happen" I guess she is at her house. I sat down beside her bed.I told her "that she can open her present"She lit up and quickly opened it was a necklace and bracelet for your hand and feet.I loved her expression!She stood up and walked to me and embraced me in a thigh hug it was warm andShe buried her head in my chest.

Normal pov:

Claire didn't look Gray in the eyes,she was so happy that she showed some affection that she liked was between Gray's puts one of his legs upward and with one of his hands he held Claire's chin up to make her look him in his eyes,she looked away blushing,but Gray didn't want that, so he pull her face roughly to his and kissed didn't respond,but she accepted the kiss,It lasted for 10 pulled away and smiled.

"How does it taste?"

"Sweet"Claire winked teasing

"Round two"

"Rou..."Before she could finish her sentence,Gray was already brushing his lips with hers, He kissed her bottom lip then bit kissed her and she accepted after awhile She opened her mouth and sticks the tip of her tongue out so that he can touch it with his tongue.(yes they are french kissing)Gray licked the inside of her mouth and they played with each other for 30 seconds when they pulled away to looked at her,Claire quickly pushed Gray against the bed(She didn't want him to take the lead) and began to trail kissed on his body and she left kissed marks on his neck,she looked at him and took this chance to change the rolls,He rolled her over and was now on top of her,He smiled and trailed kisses and left kiss marks every place he could kiss.  
They continued making out till it was 6 am when they fell was lying on Claire's bed and Claire was sleeping on him,She had a small body,so that she could lay on him,but she was strong.

Gray was the first to looked at the time and saw it was 10 o' quickly sat up and Claire fell on the bed thank kamisama she didn't fall on the ground.

"ow ow~gray!" Claire yelled,as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry I was careless. I saw the time that is why I freaked out"

"what's the time?"

"ten o'clock"

"TEN O'CLOCK?!"

"yes..."

"Fast go take a shower and go to work before the old man scolds you"

"it's okay"Gray smiled at the panicking (hinata...)Claire (omigosh I really wrote hinata!XD)"I'll go later" Gray kissed Claire's forehead.

"okay..are ya sure?"

"yes I love the way you worry" Gray quickly put a hand around Claire's small figure and kissed her."let's play before my death"

"Don't make those stupid joke idiot!"

Gray began to chuckle."Okay Claire"

"Claire? y..you called me Claire! not lassie!" Claire looked at him smiling "call me Claire okay?"

"lassie no~"

"Geez~!" Claire pouted."come on Baka call me Claire"

"if you call me Gray" He smiled.

"Forget it I won't call you Gray easy. I am already used to saying baka"

"And me with lassie"

"I give"She looked disappointed.

"Good" He smirked and whispered in Claire's ears "if we go to the point where we shagg* I will call you "Claire" Okay?"

Claire blushed. "baka"

"lassie"Gray whispered in her ear again "I love you"

"I love you too,Gray" Claire blushed.

Gray begins to nibble on her jumped out of her bed.

"no!"She blushed like a red tomato.

"Claire come on I Love You give me a kiss I promise I won't do anything to you"

"promise"

"yes"

Claire went to her bed again and kissed him ,he kissed back and he put his hand around her waist,as his other hand touched her ass to not let her escape the pleasure(If you know what I mean).They stayed in her house till 2:30 pm then they worked around the farm.

"Claire wanna skate on the lake at the mine?"

"sure why not"

They went skating together .Claire could not skate,so I taught her.

"like this?"

"Yes like if you do it good I will kiss you"

"o-okay!"

It was 3 o'clock when Claire could skate good.I gave her the rewarding that they went playin' in the mine. They where playing "who finds a gold first" Gray won because he was familiar with mines and Claire gave him a kiss mark as a reward on his neck took a long and refreshing bath at the hot spring,he was outside so that Claire could take her bath, but he joined a few minutes that they went home and Gray promised Claire that they would go to the town for a date.

Claire said," The day passed fast without Gray " as she then sighed.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

The next day like he promised they went out and did romantic and funny things in the first time Claire made out with Gray or a boy in public on a bench, in the supermarket,The beach and in his Claire was sick and staying at the hospital,Gray came to visit...They ended up making out on the bed. Elli and Trent came walking in,Claire was blaming Gray for seducing her and Elli found it well funny,it went on for a long time. A year passed and Gray proposed in the funniest was feeding the new born cow and Gray walked in and said smiling.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Wanna marry me?"Gray handed the blue feather to Claire,She yelled so hard that even people in forget-me-not-valley could hear the"Yes"she said,Claire jumped him and kissed him.

" I love you I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I love you I love you I love you"

"I love you to Claire"he smiled "stop crying lassie"

"I will later! so shut it!"

On fall the 14th they got married and on spring the first their first baby was born,They named him (yes it's a boy) " Xero" They love their black haired told Claire that the baby looks like Gray's father,Gray was happy with his son and Claire was happy with her small family.

**~The End~**

**It's -uploaded~ REVIEW~~~~~~~~~!**

**So this was going to be a Drabble about Gray and Claire but turned a Long one-shot So enjoy and it was going to be Rated K,but turned into a Rated T I am sorry for my english Goenasai T-T~**

**LOLXDDDDDDDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX REview reVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU~! I want to ask is Sanici or Sinaci a cute girls name?**


End file.
